


Маленький секрет

by BuboBubo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Coach/Player Relationship, Eating Disorders, F/M, Genderswap, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo
Summary: Даня и не придала бы большого значения странностям ученика, если б ей об этом не сказали. Ну, а потом все происходит так, как никто из них не мог предположить (мог разве что втайне надеяться, но это не точно).
Relationships: male!Alina Zagitova/fem!Daniil Gleikhengauz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Маленький секрет

Раздавшийся за спиной грохот заставил Даню вздрогнуть и обернуться. Сначала ей показалось, что отвалился и рухнул на лед кусок навесного потолка, но все оказалось куда прозаичнее - это Алик, в очередной раз зашедший на свой квадлутц, приземлил его на пятую точку и, как будто ему этого было мало, по инерции красиво влетел в бортик.

\- Это что, а? - Этери, разъяренная, была уже тут как тут, чтобы выдать бедняге люлей. - Это что, я тебя спрашиваю? Ты куда ось подевал? Нормально же летел!

На катке, конечно, не было ни одного человека, кто не привык уже давно к таким сценам - особенно после того, как Алику, жаждущему выхода во взрослые с упорством бешеного бизона, поставили железобетонное условие: если от него не дождутся стабильного третьего четверного - так и будет кататься по юниорам. Алику дважды повторять не надо было - и вот уже месяц или полтора каждый день уделял время тому, чтобы опять попадать с не поддающегося ему квада. Дело было, как считала Даня, исключительно в нервах: стоило обеспечить несчастному поддержку в виде удочки, как он прекрасно все скручивал и выезжал, без малейшей "помощи сверху", но когда он оставался с прыжком один на один - начинались спотыкания, падения и попытки сломать бортик катка.

\- Еще раз давай! - нетерпеливо прикрикнула Этери, но Алику и не требовалось специального приглашения: морщась и кусая губы, он поднялся, быстро растер поясницу (видимо, приземление получилось совсем уж неудачным) и как ни в чем не бывало попер разгоняться опять. Мимо Дани он пронесся с такой скоростью, что порыв ветра взметнул ее волосы, выпавшие из разболтавшегося пучка; она машинально, ни о чем не думая, наблюдала за тем, как Алик вновь заходит на прыжок - и вновь падает с него.

\- Ну понятно, - Этери, не скрывая своего разочарования, прижала ладонь ко лбу. - Все, хватит на сегодня.

\- Нет! - горячо возразил Алик, поднимаясь со льда на одно колено; встать на обе ноги ему явно стоило немалого усилия. - Я хочу еще!

\- Хочешь, чтобы мы тут кости твои собирали? У тебя обе программы еще сырые!

\- Но я...

\- Нет!

От обиды и злости у Алика покраснели не только щеки, но и нос, и лоб, и даже кончики ушей; быстрым движением стряхнув со лба налипшие волосы, он вдохнул поглубже, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, о чем наверняка ему пришлось бы потом жалеть, но Даня не дала ему совершить эту ошибку - подкатилась к ним с самым непринужденным видом, чтобы бросить будто невзначай.

\- Пойду кофе возьму. Ладно?

\- Ага, - отвлекшись от своей жертвы, Этери как будто немного подостыла; да и на Алика Данино присутствие произвело почти магическое воздействие - он, слава богу, заткнулся, присмирел и, как будто застеснявшись, поспешил откатиться к другому краю катка, откуда потом исподтишка бросал на Даню взгляды одновременно решительные и виноватые. Она, конечно, видела эти безмолвные послания, но ей было не до того, чтобы расшифровывать их значение - надев чехлы и нашаривая в кармане мелочь для автомата, она поковыляла к выходу, и надо ж было так случиться, что именно в дверях она столкнулась с Виктором Николаевичем.

\- А... здрасьте, - никто не говорил ей, что он сегодня будет здесь, и поэтому, так внезапно очутившись с ним лицом к лицу, она почувствовала себя, наверное, не лучше, чем Алик со своим квадлутцем. Виктор Николаевич бросил на нее взгляд, и у нее, сколько бы она ни боролась с собой, вокруг сердца сомкнулось что-то мерзкое и холодное - никакие прошедшие годы не могли бы вытравить это машинальное ожидание неизбежного замечания ("не стараешься"), укора ("опять жрала, что ли") или, что хуже всего, безнадежно-презрительного взмаха рукой.

\- Здравствуй, - Виктор Николаевич только кивнул ей, а через секунду больше на нее не глядел - конечно, ему было куда больше дела до того, что происходило на катке. Он последнее время стал захаживать чаще, чем Даня хотела бы - конечно, это были только ее проблемы, и она не собиралась перекладывать их на кого-то еще, но это не отменяло того, что ей хотелось испариться или стать невидимкой каждый раз, когда она оказывалась в поле зрения своего бывшего тренера.

Пользуясь заминкой, она поспешно смылась - и, дойдя до автомата, обессиленно привалилась к нему, будто ей пришлось бежать стометровку. Желудок привычно крутило и заворачивало в узел - только Даня пока не определилась, хочет ли сожрать огромный, лопающийся от крема эклер, на случай чего заныканный в тренерской, или, наоборот, пойти в туалет и выблевать все съеденное за обедом.

"Держись. Держись, мать твою... еще четыре часа. Бери кофе и пиздуй обратно на лед, овца".

И все-таки до конца она не удержалась - перед тем, как сунуть в автомат свои десятки, ткнула в кнопку "двойная порция сахара". 

"Ладно. Хер с ним. В конце концов, могло быть и хуже".

Хуже действительно могло быть - она это хорошо знала. Но почему-то ни сейчас, ни тогда от этой мысли ей совсем не делалось легче.

***

Тренировка кончилась. Даня сидела за ноутбуком, вытянув гудящие ноги, и бездумно смотрела на то, как ребята покидают лед. Взгляд ее задержался на Алике, который выплелся в раздевалку совсем убитый: сегодня у него все шло наперекосяк.

\- И чего с ним такое, - вздохнула Даня, увидев, что к ней приближается Этери: та, как обычно, была раздражена и недовольна, но не настолько, чтобы не рисковать завязывать разговор. - Думаю, все от головы.

\- Конечно, от головы, - неприязненно ответила та, опускаясь рядом на скамейку. - Ты что, не в курсе или прикидываешься?

Даня, не став скрывать свое недоумение, красноречиво пожала плечами. В последнее время они с Аликом общались совсем немного, и у нее успело даже закрасться подозрение, что тот умудрился на что-то обидеться и решил теперь ее избегать. Ничем другим было не объяснить толком, что на сообщения он отвечал не сразу, скупо и односложно, а если они сталкивались вживую, то мог вести себя как воришка, которого вот-вот спалят - отворачивался, прятал глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что хочет только получить очередное задание и как можно быстрее отвалить. Даня давно уже хотела поговорить с ним об этом, но все не доходили руки - и, как теперь выяснялось, с ее стороны это было очень, очень зря.

\- Ты когда-нибудь видела его телефон? - Этери, судя по ее виду, до сих пор не могла поверить, что Даня не стебется. - У него там твоих фоток больше, чем всего остального. Говорят, он одно время тебя в купальнике на главный экран ставил. Потом, правда, все-таки включил мозги.

Хорошо, что кофе Даня выпила давно - иначе бы он точно приехал ей из желудка обратно в горло.

\- Чего? - выдохнула она, таращась на Этери и понимая, что выглядит очень тупо - ну а кто на ее месте выглядел бы по-другому? - В смысле... а какую фотку в купальнике?

Этери закатила глаза.

\- Серьезно?

\- Да... то есть... погодите... - Даня захлопнула крышку ноута и протерла глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. - То есть это все значит, что он... типа... ну...

\- А чего ты хочешь? - хмыкнула ее собеседница, мелко и криво усмехаясь одним уголком рта. - Пубертат все-таки. Пора бы уже.

\- Да, но... блин, это полная хрень, - выдала Даня, все еще тщетно стараясь взять себя в руки. - Я же не думала, что он так...

На это Этери ничего не сказала - только красноречиво посмотрела Дане чуть пониже шеи и отвернулась. Ей, в общем-то, и не надо было ничего говорить, чтобы Даня оказалась намертво погребена под плотной волной стыда.

\- Я с ним поговорю, - пробормотала она, поднимаясь и почти воровато подхватывая свои вещи. - Это... это полная хрень, говорю же. Прочищу ему мозги...

"Меньше сверкала бы своими формами - может, они почище и были бы", - услышала она в ответном, явно осуждающем молчании своей собеседницы. Больше ничего тут было не сказать, и Даня, сдавленно попрощавшись, почти стремглав кинулась прочь - так, будто в спину ей могло прилететь что-то тяжелое.

Хотя на самом-то деле самое тяжелое, что могло быть, уже давно было с ней - безотрывно, неотлучно и, конечно, навсегда.

***

"Пубертат, все-таки. Пора бы уже...".

Дане не надо было рассказывать, она сама могла рассказать кому угодно: как не думаешь об этом до последнего - "с кем угодно, но не со мной", - скачешь, как мячик, по льду, и все дается тебе чудовищно, ослепительно легко, и ты не знаешь, куда деваться от чужих похвал: "какая талантливая", "будет вторая Слуцкая", "потрясающе слышит музыку", "возьмет Олимпиаду". Как все вокруг рисуют твое будущее неповторимой сказкой, а ты веришь, веришь в каждое слово, и тебе кажется, что ты не катишь, а летишь надо льдом - чтобы в какой-то момент, как в истории из старой папиной книги, понять, что крылья твои расплавились прямо у тебя за спиной.

Плюс килограмм - откуда, за что, ведь все было как прежде, - затем еще один, еще и еще. Сколько было пролито слез над старыми, советскими еще домашними весами - они не врали, но их стрелка, чертова красная стрелка, на которую Даня не могла взглянуть, чтобы перед глазами у нее не поплыли такие же красные круги, неумолимо клонилась все правее и правее, и не было ничего на свете, что могло бы заставить ее остановиться. Иногда хватало лишнего глотка воды, чтобы с утра обнаружить плюс один или полтора - и в такт тому, как увеличивались цифры, неумолимо, один за другим, совершенно безнадежно разваливались прыжки. Тело перестало слушаться, и сколько бы Даня ни гоняла себя по катку, сколько бы ни пыталась перебороть себя, переломить свою внезапную слабость и невесть откуда взявшуюся неуклюжесть - все, что ей оставалось, это упираться ладонями в лед после очередного срыва, глотать молча слезы и смотреть, как Виктор Николаевич, давно уже бросивший ругаться на чем свет стоит, просто равнодушно проезжает мимо.

Наверное, конец всего выглядел именно так.

Бедная мама, конечно, пыталась помочь - и почему только Даня пошла не в нее фигурой и сложением? Ей ничего не стоило оставаться стройной, точно тростинка - и она поддерживала Даню, как могла, заворачивала ей с собой обеды, состоящие из огурца, половины бутылки воды и ломтика лимона, но толку от этого было чуть - Даня домучивала кое-как тренировку, не чувствуя даже боли в суставах и отшибленной заднице за тошнотворной, вяжущей пустотой в желудке, а потом приходила домой, чтобы ночью прокрасться к холодильнику и обожраться, как свинья, всего, что она только могла найти на полках. Она не могла справиться с собой. Она не была сильной. Она была бесхарактерной и тупой зажорой - такой же, как все, кто ничего не стоил. Такой же, как все.

Из того периода своей жизни она мало что помнила - да и не особо хотела вспоминать. Только одна картина почему-то часто возвращалась в ее голову, причем обязательно в моменты, когда это было нужно меньше всего - картина из тех времен, когда Даня, поняв, что с прыжками не сделаешь уже ничего, попробовала покататься в танцах. Затея была провальная с самого начала, хотя первые полгода Даня даже держалась, отказывая себе во всем, даже в пресловутых огурцах; но как-то раз, причесываясь в раздевалке после тренировки, она обнаружила на затылке колтун, принялась распутывать его вслепую и в какой-то момент, наверное, дернула сильнее обычного - этого хватило, чтобы огромный клок волос, потускневших, посекшихся, похожих на заюзанную мочалку, остался у нее в пальцах.

Это, конечно, не было последней каплей. Потом было еще много всего, но Даня почему-то помнила именно это - себя саму посреди пустого пространства, состоящего из металла и кафеля, темный, напоминающий паука ком в своей ладони, и ощущение безмолвной, эйфорической легкости по всему телу - от ноющего живота до звеняще опустевшей головы.

Той самой легкости, по которой она так соскучилась и которую так отчаянно, самозабвенно пыталась себе вернуть.

\- Как вам пришла в голову идея для этой программы?

\- Ну...

"Черный лебедь", с которым Алик стал чемпионом мира среди юниоров, всем пришелся по вкусу, и Даня была уверена, что они обязательно вернут его в решающий олимпийский сезон. На чемпионате России, к слову, выступление встретили овациями - может, прокат был не идеален, но задумку оценили многие, и кое-кто даже отловил Даню, чтобы взять у нее интервью.

\- Это история белого лебедя, который, столкнувшись с жестокостью нашего мира, превращается в черного... - она чувствовала, что объясняет путано и странно, но ей в голову приходило слишком много слов сразу, и она не могла отобрать из них нужные. - История о том, какую цену нам приходится платить, чтобы приблизиться к совершенству...

Ей никто ничего не сказал, она сама ощутила, что на нее смотрят. Алик, уставший, еще не отошедший после проката, стоял за спинами журналистов, вслушиваясь в каждое слово и его было едва видно за их гомонящей стаей, но на какую-то секунду он все-таки успел перехватить Данин взгляд - и ей почудилось тогда, что он один понимает, о чем на самом деле она говорит, а, может, и вообще единственный во всем мире, кто способен понять.

Может, о таком и говорят "искра проскочила"? Вернее, он как-то так воспринял этот момент - потому что примерно с тех пор, как Даня теперь вспоминала, он и начал свою дурацкую игру в "поймай меня, если сможешь". Просто ей пока сложно было уложить это в голове - Алик, с которым они вместе дурачились, смотрели сериалы в перерывах между прокатами, обсуждали все подряд, ржали над тем, как к лысине очередного чинуши из федры приклеился сзади пожухлый листик, делили на двоих "контрабандную" баночку диетической колы - и Алик вдруг влюбился?

Это было... почему-то очень грустно.

Запахиваясь на ходу в пальто, Даня торопливо вышла на улицу. Стояла середина апреля, но воздух теплеть не спешил - солнце скрывалось за горизонтом и уступало место сырой прохладе, которая мало на кого могла навлечь мысли о прогулке, но Дане было жизненно необходимо пройтись и подышать - так что она, в первую секунду испугавшись отсутствию машины на стоянке, даже обрадовалась, вспомнив, что та уже третий день стоит в ремонте (спасибо очередному уроду, забывшему про существование поворотников). Можно было пройтись до метро, а оттуда уже заказать такси до дома...

"Да кого я обманываю. Там просто есть бургерная в ТЦ".

Казалось бы - средства последнее время позволяли питаться хоть в лучших кабаках Москвы, но стоило чему-то случиться, и Даню неотвратимо тянуло на всякую дрянь. Сил что-то с собой делать у нее категорически не было, поэтому она, сориентировавшись в пространстве, неторопливо направилась в нужную сторону - по дороге, напоминавшей аллею, отделенной от шумящего шоссе полосой газона и редких, едва оперившихся кустов. Людей на дороге не было, и Даню это всецело устраивало - никто не мешал ей обреченно перебирать в голове варианты, что такое можно сказать Алику, чтобы смягчить накал сложившегося положения и вместе с тем не обидеть парня до полусмерти (конечно же, ничего, но Даня продолжала маниакально искать выход из ситуации, откуда выхода по определению быть не могло), до тех пор, пока с ней не поравнялись двое.

\- Одна тут отдыхаешь?

"О, бля, - стукнуло у нее в висках, - еще и это для полного счастья".

\- Ребят, - проговорила она довольно миролюбиво, быстро оглядывая незваных собеседников - судя по всему, просто бухари, жаждущие общения, - давайте не надо, а?

Думая, что этого достаточно, она сделала шаг в сторону, чтобы обойти неприятную парочку, и тут ее схватили за руку - крепко, как тисками или плоскогубцами.

\- Слышь, че дерзишь, краля, а? Сумку гони сюда.

\- Ебнутый, что ли? - зря он сказал про сумку: на оригинал от Гуччи Даня облизывалась почти год совсем не для того, чтобы так просто отдавать ее какому-то мудаку. - Руки убрал!

Шансов у нее, конечно, было мало, но и сдаваться без боя она себе не позволила. Самое дерьмовое было то, что на дне сумки успел затеряться баллон, купленный когда-то давно и примерно тогда же забытый; достать его сейчас было нереально, но это не помешало Дане, как следует замахнувшись, влепить своему противнику пощечину. Получилось хорошо, звонко: он даже выпустил ее, и она намылилась бежать, но тут ей прилетело в ответ - от второго, который тоже не стал размениваться на пустяки и одним ударом отправил Даню кубарем по асфальту.

\- Вот же сука! - заорал кто-то из них, кидаясь к ней, и она, понимая, что не успеет вскочить, подтянула сумку к животу и сжалась вокруг нее в комок, что было сил; едва ли это могло ее защитить, но тут, как в плохом фильме, в воздухе разнесся срывающийся от гнева, очень хорошо знакомый Дане голос:

\- Эй, пидорасы! Вы попутали?!

\- Че... - начал кто-то из нападавших и подавился, потому что в этот момент Алик всем своим телом, опустив по-бычьи голову, врезался ему в живот. Довершил дело удар по голове рюкзаком, в котором Алик всегда носил коньки; может, он и оставил бы за собой поле битвы, если б ему пришлось драться против одного противника, но вот второй так просто обдурить себя не дал - от неумелого удара кулаком легко уклонился, одним движением сбил Алика с ног и принялся урабатывать - от души, явно не делая скидок, вот только про Даню он при этом совсем забыл, а она, сцепив зубы, смогла-таки подняться и нашарить в многострадальной сумке спасительный баллончик.

Получилось как в фильме "V значит вендетта" - козлина на автомате обернулся, когда Даня стукнула его по плечу, и тут же получил прямо в табло ядовитым, нестерпимо вонючим облаком. Его дружбан все еще валялся, держась за голову, но крови вроде видно не было - в любом случае, самое время было убираться на все четыре стороны.

\- Руку давай! - крикнула Даня, и Алик вцепился в ее ладонь, чтобы она рывком помогла ему встать на ноги, а потом они побежали со всех ног, куда глядели их глаза - никто из них не думал, куда именно они бегут, но они смогли остановиться, только когда аллея кончилась, и их окружили огни магазинов, кафешек и шум кучкующейся у метро толпы. 

\- Ты... ты... - слово "идиот" было самым приличным из всех, что лезли Дане на язык, но и то испарилось, когда она увидела, что у Алика окровавлено лицо, и он стоит с явным трудом, держась за правый бок. - Бля, он тебя пырнул?

\- Не... не... - тот демонстративно отнял руку от олимпийки, и никакой раны Даня, к своему облегчению, не увидела, но это ничего не меняло: они торчали в людном месте в наименее располагающем виде, и кто-то из знакомых или, не дай бог, журналюг в любой момент мог их застукать.

\- Так, пойдем... пойдем... - прохрипела она, хватая своего подопечного под локоть; он не сопротивлялся, хотя ему, наверное, было так же страшно, как и ей, уходить из людного места. В любом случае, они добрались до ближайшего двора и остановились под мерцающей вывеской какого-то магазина; тут только Даня, справляясь с охватившей ее трясучкой, смогла оценить состояние как собственное, так и своего незадачливого спасителя.

В общем, все было не так плохо, как казалось на первый взгляд: Алику рассекли бровь, расквасили лицо и, скорее всего, по всему телу наставили синяков. Она сама отделалась ссадиной на щеке, если не считать того, что пальто (тоже Гуччи) было все в грязи и говне, а на левой штанине брюк (Дольче Габбана) позорно зияла прореха. Все, кроме брюк, было поправимо, а брюки, хрен с ними, можно было и поменять - и, придя к такому выводу, Даня почувствовала, что снова может злиться.

\- Ты совсем охренел или да?! - напустилась она на Алика, шмыгающего разбитым носом. - Тебе кто сказал... ты зачем... и что теперь?! Тебе в травмпункт надо...

Алик поднял на нее глаза, и впервые за это время Даня увидела, что он испуган.

\- Не надо в травмпункт, - гнусаво сказал он, - я в порядке... 

\- Да каком порядке? Ты себя видел?!

\- Просто лицо умою, - был упрямый и непреклонный ответ, - не поеду в травмпункт... они бабушке скажут...

\- Бабушке?

Даня не могла не рассмеяться, хотя ситуация, конечно, больше располагала к рыданиям навзрыд.

\- А так она не увидит, если ты придешь такой красивый?

\- Может и нет, - откликнулся Алик, принимаясь сосредоточенно стирать с лица кровь рукавом. - Если я умоюсь и пластырем все заклею... может, прокатит. А если врачей... а вдруг нас там увидят?

Смеяться Даня тут же перестала. Вопрос был не просто резонным - это был в буквальном смысле вопрос жизни и смерти, ведь если бы их действительно увидели и, конечно, разнесли потом потрясающую новость по всем спортивным СМИ - Алику в "Хрустальном" можно было бы больше не появляться, а что до Дани... даже если б она решила эмигрировать в Антарктиду, притворившись императорским пингвином, Этери бы и там очень скоро ее достала.

\- Ладно... ладно, - согласилась Даня, пытаясь быстро сообразить, что делать, и, как назло, видя перед собой только один возможный вариант. - Но ты же так домой не пойдешь? Давай... давай мы...

Алик больше ничего не говорил. Просто прислонился к стене, тяжело дыша, и ждал, что скажет она.

\- Давай ко мне поедем, - наконец проговорила Даня, понимая, что сейчас она может только плюнуть на все и позволить жизни нести себя по течению ("только этого - для полного счастья..."). - Повезло... мама пошла куда-то, к подруге...

Если Алика и обрадовало такое развитие событий, то он никак этого не продемонстрировал - короткая схватка и стремительная пробежка, кажется, выпили из него то немногое, что осталось после изнуряющей тренировки; поэтому, пока молчаливый таксист вез их до дома, Алик даже умудрился уснуть, привалившись к Даниному плечу - а она, в свою очередь, растерянно смотрела то на его лицо, умиротворенное выражение которого очень диковато сочеталось с засохшими потеками крови, то на объятые огнями улицы, несущиеся за окном, и пыталась понять, что чувствует - но не чувствовала толком ничего, кроме того, что у нее горячо, истерично колотится сердце и ноет свезенная кожа на лице.

***

\- Держи, герой.

Зайдя в квартиру, Даня все-таки заткнула себя за пояс - не направилась к холодильнику с намерением запихать в себя все, что могло еще обнаружиться на полках, а забрала у своего спутника окровавленную олимпийку и, выдав ему аптечку, пошла в ванную отстирывать следы побоища. Получилось, в целом, неплохо - пятнадцать минут спустя сложно уже было сказать, чем именно Алик залил несчастную шмотку: кровью или вишневым соком. Сам он дожидался Даню в кухне; когда она вошла, он уже закончил умываться и заклеивал пластырем рассеченную переносицу.

\- Нормально, - ответил он на немой Данин вопрос, принимая у нее олимпийку, - заживет.

\- Хвастаться завтра будешь? - усмехнулась она, нажимая на кнопку чайника. - Этери тоже расскажешь?

Алик попытался улыбнуться, хоть и видно было, что ощущения он от этого испытывает не самые приятные.

\- Ага, блин. Я еще жить хочу. Надо что-нибудь сочинить... такое, чтоб она поверила.

\- Сложно, - призналась Даня, распахивая дверцу шкафчика, за которой скрывались залежи чая. - Но я что-нибудь придумаю. И напишу тебе, чтобы мы не путались в показаниях... будешь черный или зеленый?

\- Зеленый, - ответил Алик, присаживаясь за стол. Пока Даня сооружала для них чай, между ними установилось молчание - чем дальше, чем более многозначительное, ведь каждый, как Даня чуяла, знал, что хочет сказать другой, и, будучи к этому не готовым, отчаянно пытался нашарить ответы. Она думала, что Алик захочет заговорить первым - но он молчал, упрямый, как и всегда, и только на его бледное, утомленное лицо как будто набежала тень.

\- Аль...

Даня поставила перед ним чашку, и он наконец посмотрел на нее - глаз больше не прятал, но она поразилась про себя тому, какое увидела в них загнанное, измученное выражение. Неизвестно, что успел передумать про себя Алик за последнее время, но сейчас он был готов к любой насмешке, любому унижению - и Даня, изумленная, ощутила себя уязвленной от того, что он, оказывается, такого хренового о ней мнения.

\- Да, Дань?

Удивительного в этом ничего не было - наедине они давно были на "ты", ибо Даня хранила надежду, что не скоро еще почувствует себя достаточно старой, чтобы слышать от окружающих "Даниэлла Марковна" - от этого сразу веяло старыми шубами, затхлостью театральных гардеробных, пыльными советскими сервизами и духами "Красная Москва". Врагу такого было не пожелать - поэтому в неформальной обстановке называть Даню по имени-отчеству мог только тот, кто однозначно хотел ее взбесить. Алик, конечно, регулярно такого хотел - но точно не сейчас.

\- Ты за мной зачем пошел? - вкрадчиво спросила Даня, усаживаясь на стул напротив своего гостя и делая вид, что касается губами дымящейся поверхности чая. - Тебе домой в другую сторону. Я же знаю.

Алик недолго молчал. Даня успела увидеть, как лихорадочно бледнеют его ладони.

\- Увидел, что ты не в такси, - еле разборчиво произнес он. - Думал пройтись, вдруг что-то случится...

\- Вот и случилось, - подтвердила Даня, вздыхая - в грудь ей будто засунули, придавив сердце, тяжеленный камень, и скинуть его, сдвинуть хоть ненамного оказалось нереально, почти как в одиночку толкать по льду заглохшую заливочную машину. - И ты... часто так за мной присматриваешь?

\- Нет, - тут же ответил Алик и добавил тише, - иногда.

\- Почему?

Он все-таки не смог сказать - глаз не отводил, но молчал с таким видом, будто его допрашивали, пытаясь выведать военную тайну, и грозили применить пытки. Даня никого пытать не хотела. Ей вообще хотелось, чтобы этот разговор поскорее закончился - и желательно обойдясь без ссор и обид.

\- Я... я знаю, почему, - сказала она, понимая, что теперь трудно выдерживать чужой взгляд становится уже ей. - Я знаю, что ты... ты...

Оказалось, это действительно сложно произнести вслух - все, что думалось и повторялось про себя, неожиданно теряло всякий смысл, оказывалось смешным и нелепым. Они оба знали, о чем идет речь, но это "что" оставалось для них обоих чем-то глухим, безликим и от того постыдным.

\- И что?

Алик старался говорить небрежно, но голос его дрогнул все равно.

\- И что? - повторил он, увидев, что Даня медлит с ответом. - И что такого?

\- Ни... ничего, - его слова прозвучали неожиданным выпадом, и Даня, немного ошарашенная, даже отодвинулась чуть дальше от стола. - Но ты же сам понимаешь, какая это глупость? Просто подумай, тебе...

\- Хватит так говорить! - он неожиданно вспылил, разве что не подскочил на ноги. - Я не маленький!

Даня озадаченно замолчала. В чем-то Алик был, естественно, прав - он начал вытягиваться, как и положено, и теперь был немного выше ее ростом; да и весь его облик менялся, из щуплого пацана он стремительно превращался в молодого, подтянутого парня, вот только это ничего не меняло. Вообще ничего.

\- Хорошо, - проговорила она, отставляя чашку в сторону. - Не маленький - тем лучше. Ты сам представляешь, в какую жопу себя загоняешь? Да и меня заодно.

Алик явно не ожидал чего-то подобного - уставился на Даню расширенными глазами, но возражать не стал, и она продолжила:

\- Ты представляешь, какое говно на нас обоих польется, если это всплывет? Ладно, фанатье все кости перемоет, этим дорога в космос... а потом узнают все остальные? Узнают твои родители?

\- Они точно не узнают, - возразил Алик с ожесточением, - они как меня сюда сбагрили, так им вообще по...

\- Ты у них спрашивал? Потом выяснится, что им не по, и что дальше? Да они меня в тюрячку, блин, засадят, за совращение!

\- Не засадят, - насупленно проговорил он, - мне шестнадцать есть, я гуглил.

\- А, ты гуглил...

Почему-то это все опять начинало быть смешным - но смех опять оказывался нечистым, смешанным с подступающими слезами. По крайней мере, Даня не смогла точно определить, что вырвалось из ее груди - смешок или всхлип.

\- А в федерации узнают, и что нам будет? - спросила она устало. - Да пиздец нам обоим. Твоей карьере - пиздец. Да и моей тоже... на Сахалине только тренировать медведей возьмут, и то не факт.

Алик подавленно молчал. Даня осознала, что вот уже несколько минут пытается сама себе сломать пальцы - по крайней мере, суставы судорожно сцепленных ладоней начали уже угрожающе похрустывать.

\- В общем, серьезно, - медленно и отчего-то горько произнесла она, надеясь, что до него наконец дойдет, - может, ты думаешь, что это все как-то романтично, но на самом деле... нет, Аль, даже не думай. Это слишком плохо закончится. А потом все скажут...

\- А ты?

Даня в первую секунду не поняла, к чему этот вопрос.

\- А?

\- А ты? - переспросил Алик таким тоном, будто в чем-то ее обвинил. - Ты мне про всех сейчас рассказала. Про родителей, болел, федерацию... а сама-то ты - как?

Уж лучше бы он оскорбился и ушел. Уж лучше бы распсиховался и сломал что-нибудь на кухне. Да лучше б прописал ей еще разок в порыве чувств, что уж там. Все лучше было бы, чем если б он продолжил сидеть за столом и задавать вопросы, на которые у Дани не было ответа.

\- Это... - только и проговорила она, теряясь, - да какое это имеет значение?

\- Только это и имеет значение, - ответил ее собеседник с убеждением, которое едва ли что-то могло пошатнуть. Даня предчувствовала, что сделать это ей не по силам, что бы она ни сказала - и вместе с этим испытывала почти панический страх от мысли, что на десятую, сотую, тысячную долю Алик может оказаться прав. Наверное, у нее был потрясающе беспомощный вид, потому что Алик добавил вдруг, будто испугавшись собственного напора:

\- Можешь не говорить сейчас. Можешь потом.

"Дай мне надежду", - читалось в его словах. Может быть, небольшую. Исчезающую. Призрачную. Ведь нельзя никому обойтись без надежды - если нет ее, то только и можно, что стоять и смотреть, как от тебя самого отваливаются куски.

Можно было закончить все одним словом. Есть слова не хуже любого удара: "ненужная", "безнадежная", "бесперспективная", "уйти", "остановиться", "закончить". Таких слов вообще много. Даня знала, как они звучат, будучи услышанными - но у нее не было достаточно силы, чтобы произнести сейчас хотя бы одно из них.

В конце концов, она и не была сильной. Скорее всего, никогда не была.

\- Я тебе такси вызову, - произнесла Даня, поднимаясь, и Алик, на удивление, не стал протестовать. За тем, как она ходит по кухне, дожидаясь сигнала от приложения, он наблюдал вспыхнувшим взглядом, и Дане было одновременно страшно и болезненно стыдно от того, что она сделала с ним - хотя не должна была, не имела ни малейшего права делать.

\- Будет через две минуты, - бросила она, понадеявшись, что он просто уйдет и оставит ее наконец-то одну, но вовремя вспомнила, что вряд ли он справится с хитроумным замком, который она, еще не отойдя после драки, заперла на все обороты. Пришлось тоже выйти в прихожую; Алик, облачившись в пострадавшую олимпийку, прыгал на одной ноге, надевая кроссовок. Даня подождала, пока он возьмет свои вещи, чтобы открыть дверь; Алик шагнул было на лестничную клетку, но замер у самого порога.

\- Знаешь, почему все началось?

\- Почему? - они стояли непозволительно близко, и его пальцы почти касалась ее ладони, лежащей на дверной ручке, но Дане было неожиданно все равно, как они выглядят со стороны.

\- Из-за той программы, - Алик смотрел на нее, и от нежности в его взгляде Даня чувствовала себя так, будто с нее на публике сорвали одежду и готовятся содрать кожу. - Я ведь сразу понял, что это за история. И что на льду будет никакой не лебедь. На льду будешь ты.

Сказать "нет" значило соврать, а врать насчет этого Даня была не способна. Сейчас она вообще была способна на очень немногое - онемело стоять и смотреть, и ждать, что будет дальше. А дальше было вот что - несколько осторожных, мягких прикосновений к ее лицу, волосам, шее; Алик смотрел на нее помутившимся взглядом, как пьяный, и она медленно подняла руку, думая, что сейчас остановит его, а вместо этого тоже касаясь - и тепло его кожи, долгожданное, внезапно почти родное, передалось ей, откликнулось во всем ее теле полузабытой пронзительной легкостью.

\- Можно? - он бросил рюкзак, взял ее лицо в ладони, и Даня сжала его запястья - не затем, чтобы отстранить, а затем, чтобы оказаться ближе. - Можно, поцелую?

Голос у нее пропал, но она сильнее вцепилась в его руки, чтобы притянуть к себе, и он все понял: все еще будто ослепший, крепко обнял ее за плечи, нашел губами ее губы, принялся целовать неумело, но жадно и решительно, будто торопясь вобрать в себя каждую секунду, не упустить бесконечное чувство момента. Ее на миг тоже как оглушило, сладко и головокружительно, и продлись этот миг чуть дольше - может, они бы натворили еще больше глупостей прямо здесь, в коридоре у двери, но Дане хватило жалких остатков ее воли, чтобы перехватить руки Алика, требовательно обхватившие ее за талию.

\- Ты не...

Он остановился, но испуганным совсем не выглядел. Скорее, смущенным - не ожидал сам от себя, что будет способен так далеко зайти... и это был далеко не предел, если учесть, что Даня успела почувствовать во время их объятий, как у него каменно стоит.

\- Я люблю тебя, - порывисто произнес он, подхватывая рюкзак и напоследок касаясь губами ее лба, - веришь ты в это или нет.

\- Я верю, - откликнулась Даня почти беззвучно, но он все равно услышал. Никогда раньше она не видела на чьем-то лице столь кристально счастливой улыбки; когда Алик скрылся за дверью, в прихожей как будто резко убавили свет.

Оставшись одна, Даня даже растерялась перед множеством вариантов, как лучше завершить этот безумный вечер. Самый вероятный сводился, конечно, к тому, что она в попытках осмыслить произошедшее уничтожит все, что есть в холодильнике, но неожиданно повела себя совсем иным образом - заперла дверь на ключ, дабы мама могла открыть снаружи, отправилась к себе в комнату, где почти сразу уснула, рухнув на постель прямо в одежде. До утра ее никто не беспокоил - если, конечно, не считать снов, где Даня вновь танцевала, как заведенная, сама с собой, одетой во все черное.

***

\- Опять ось теряешь! - сердито прикрикнула Этери, глядя, как Алик худо-бедно, с тройкой, но спасает свой многострадальный четверной. - Ну ладно, - буркнула она себе под нос тише, - уже лучше.

История, сочиненная Даней наспех ("попросил проводить до дома... сели в такси... и тут навстречу чмошник на каршеринге..."), была не более правдоподобной, чем отмаза из "Бриллиантовой руки", но Этери достаточно убедительно сделала вид, что поверила в нее - а больше ничего и не нужно было.

\- Так вы поговорили? - поинтересовалась она как бы невзначай, пока Даня, вдев наушник в одно ухо (надо же слышать то, что происходит на льду!), нарезала очередную порцию музыки. - Ну, насчет его... души прекрасных порывов и всего такого.

\- Ага, - хоть не надо было делать вид, что занятие всецело ее поглотило - нарезка действительно была не самой простой. - Поговорили.

\- Ну и что? Были проблемы?

Ненадолго отвлекаясь, Даня послала Этери незамутненную, совершенно идиотскую улыбку. Может, сильной она никогда не была, но косить под дуру у нее всегда неплохо получалось.

\- Нет, абсолютно. Никаких проблем. Я думаю, он все понял.

\- Ну-ну, - размыто отозвалась Этери и отвернулась, предоставляя Дане возможность перевести дух.

"Проблемы... да какие это проблемы. Вот потом, то да - то будут проблемы. Впрочем...".

Проезжающий мимо Алик (он таки уломал всех пустить его на лед, несмотря на боевые ранения) улучил момент, чтобы подмигнуть ей.

"Впрочем, кто сказал, что это того не стоит?".


End file.
